


金属奏鸣曲/If Metal Had a Choice

by wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock has his heart in the throat when he says Take my hand, and the metal of their handcuffs shines proud and thankful, because that’s the instant, that’s the second, that’s the reason why if metal had a choice, its choice would be now and here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	金属奏鸣曲/If Metal Had a Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Metal Had a Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350073) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



If Metal Had a Choice  
金属奏鸣曲

如果金属能有所抉择，如果金属能够做出它自己的抉择，并诉说着，这就是我想要成为的，如果金属能够站起来，说，让我去成为那个，那么，在万事万物中，它化为那副手铐。这副手铐与Sherlock和John一起，在最后的夜晚越过伦敦的冰冷空气。  
因为，如果金属能够抉择它的最终归属，那么它会要求化作一件重要之物，一件改变生命之物，一件关键之物，一件光芒闪烁和带来痛楚之物。

有些事仅有一次。然而一次足矣。

Sherlock和John为他们的生命而奔跑，为他们的名字，为他们的呼吸，一起。

夜晚的天空比平常更加黑暗，但是街灯闪烁，让他们无所藏匿。没有任何地方能够让他们安全地保留姓名，他们的生活，他们的呼吸。

夜晚如狼口般暗沉。然而，在皇后镜子里，他们无处藏身。夜晚如同猎人般哀伤，那个被命令去挖出Sherlock的心脏，将它公诸于众，依然跳动，鲜红，迷人，与常人无异。猎人眼下已经不重要，但她将会成为重要的那个，就在明日。她等着明天，当Sherlock需要她去杀一头鹿取得它的心脏（所有的心脏看起来都相同），以便伪装自己的死亡（所有的生命都会终结）。猎人会把鹿心公诸于所有人，如此，明天清晨的日光才不会在这个星球表面继续搜索Sherlock的身影，这样魔镜才会说，Sherlock已经死了，在这团混乱中不会有灼眼的天才来恐吓一个傻乎乎的小女孩*。

最终，跳动的心脏将会证明Sherlock是活生生的人类。Sherlock最终是个凡人。所有的心脏都是相同的，所有的生命都会终结。所有的心都会破碎。

但是现在还不是翌日清晨。这是那之前的夜晚。这是现在，夜晚黑暗，鲜活。

这是最后一夜，Sherlock与John穿过伦敦冰冷的迷雾。Sherlock知道这是最后一夜，然而John并不知道。有如此多的，John所不知道的事情。在它们之中，只有一小部分是Sherlock不想要John知道的。今晚是最后一夜就是其中之一。

Sherlock和John在奔跑，在他们之间是坚不可摧的金属纽带，哪怕是苹果里的蛀虫或者思想中被荼毒的疑惑都无法摧毁，它持续着，如低语：因为如果爱让人盲目，那么信任能够摒弃周边全部的杂音。

即使他们没有被铐在一起，John也会奔跑在Sherlock的身边，这个确信无疑的信念令Sherlock的心像乱撞的小鹿的心，跳动得那么激烈，毫无怨言。Sherlock说出“握住我的手”说，他的心脏几乎跳到了喉咙，他们的金属手铐闪耀着骄傲与感谢，因为这就是那一瞬间，这就是那一秒，这就是为什么金属如果有所抉择，它的抉择将是现在，就在这儿。

金属是导体，就如同John。金属传递热量与电流，而今夜如此炙热，这最后一夜，并且（从Sherlock的羊毛织品到John外套的皮质）如此高热，金属像冰块般在过于敏感的肌肤表面灼烧。

当John说出“我们要共同行动”时，他的嗓音电力十足。他的嗓音，仅仅短短的七个字，能够点亮整个沉寂到黑暗的世界——在今夜之后，如果有什么可怕的事情（爱，丑行，死亡）让整个世界沉入黑暗的话。

John说，我们。需要。共同行动。我们是如此的能量充盈，你和我，Sherlock和John。我们充满了如此丰富的能量，一些狂野之物，一些兽性，一些柔软光滑之物，在字里行间浮动。感觉像是打开了一扇从未使用过的房间，一间空荡荡的，能够让我们开启崭新生活的房间。像是打开了封闭三年之久的屋子，厚重窗帷低垂，尘埃漂浮，所有东西都未被碰触过，在黑暗中等待着再多一次的奇迹。但是John还不知道关于等待的尘埃之事，而Sherlock还不知道关于没有被使用过的屋子的事，直到今夜为止。

今夜，John的手抓紧了Sherlock的大衣，羊毛和肌肉，骨头和肌腱，还有血液，在肌肤下奔流的血液。血液沸腾，血液在John的包含控制意味的声音下嗡嗡回应，Sherlock的外套，Sherlock的意志，Sherlock能够思考的那些除了金属柔顺性以外的事物，关于他有多么想融化在John的双手中，在John的嗓音中，覆盖John的全部，不需要被打破而重新被塑形，变形为其他的东西，变成某些更坚强，某些让Sherlock和John牢不可分的东西。

金属割伤Sherlock手腕最柔软的部分，但John移动他的手，翻过了栏杆，然后他们俩都在同一边了，就像每一次那样，John站在Sherlock的身侧，直到最后，直到今夜。

Sherlock知道今晚是最后一夜，最后一夜大都意味着愚蠢的事儿，但Sherlock并不愚蠢，不管怎么说，今晚有超过标准意义太多的热度，电流，如果他足够愚蠢，或者Sherlock并不知道这是他们的最后一夜，或者如果Sherlock能够有所抉择，有一个让他去做不会暗示着这是最后一夜的方法，那么，只有那样，Sherlock会亲吻John，第一次。只有一次。只有一次就够了。

如果Sherlock能够有所抉择。他会亲吻John的双唇，为了索取而亲吻他，为了爱慕而亲吻他，仅仅亲吻他而已。嘴唇，牙齿，舌头，还有热度，以及电流。并且，我们，将会，去索求，并且想要，而且必须，加上血液，以及牙齿，还有需要，为了协调彼此的步伐。

一次足矣，也完全不够。当Sherlock亲吻John变成John亲吻Sherlock，亲吻回来，唇舌交缠，屈服于此，融化于此——这个亲吻就会变成更美妙的东西，Sherlock和John，抵在墙壁上，在那些我们的需要，我们的欲望之间。羊毛与皮革彼此摩擦，移动，搏动着贴的更近，他们的手铐敲击作响，他们的血液满溢渴望，牙齿，Sherlock的牙齿落在John颈间最柔软的地方，还有舌头，John的舌头点燃Sherlock耳垂上最神秘敏感的点。

他们必须步调一致，因为John的大腿嵌入Sherlock的双腿之间是个糟糕的主意，也是个让人惊奇的主意，Sherlock呻吟和渴望着，渴望着，渴望着抹去John脸上的自鸣得意的笑容，所以他抬起左臂，越过John的脑袋，迫使John做同样的事儿，金属闪烁，燃烧，朝上，朝上，把John钉在那儿，惩罚着他，一声轻柔的撞击，John的后颈贴在墙壁上，他自得的笑容消失，他的双唇轻轻张开，沉重地呼吸，脸色泛红地等待着，他的喉咙一览无余，他的身体前倾，他的嘴巴张开，而且饥渴。

他们理所当然地需要步调一致，因为John如此渴求Sherlock，渴求Sherlock将会给予他的全部，嘴巴和脖子，双手和性器，肌肤和汗水，血液和温度，还有心脏，Sherlock将会给他全部，John所要求的全部——他会让John开口索求，他将会让John给它命名，他将会让John说出那些下流的词汇，它们的全部，Sherlock会如饥似渴地汲取它们，如饥似渴地索求John。你想要什么，亲吻我，操我，咬我，吞下我的全部，但是告诉我，告诉我，直到全部都听起来濡湿而下流，直到Sherlock的名字听起来像是一个被禁止的词组，Sherlock，John口中禁忌的一个词。

John的嘴巴。一次足矣。一次就够了。

但是今晚是最后一夜，Sherlock毫无选择，这意味着跟一个吻相关的故事永远不会发生，这个亲吻，以及这个亲吻所带来的所有东西，所有John所会索求的，所有Sherlock将会给予的。没有任何事情将会发生，这个亲吻，这个亲吻逐渐滑落，悲伤的，沉重的，像是一具尸体，跌落在亲吻永远不会被给予，永远不会存在的大地上。

这个亲吻是Sherlock那张“不想让John知道”的清单上最后的一项。清单不长，它没有被写在任何地方，因为它随着时间不段地变换着，而且因为它是Sherlock所拥有的最深的秘密，是他绝对不想要John知道的事情，日复一日，年复一年，藏在床垫下面的皱巴巴的纸条上，用铅笔记录着，所有John不应该被允许知道的事情：

_  
-我在你外出的时候偷偷抽烟了。_

_-我曾经想做一名海盗。_

_-我其实认可了Sarah的事。_

_-我是在你的博客上留下大量不友好回复的家伙。因为我在嫉妒。_

_-我只是想看你小小地生一会儿闷气的样子。_

_-我在嫉妒，我总是在嫉妒，当事情与你有关的时候。_

_-我不是个接吻高手，我知道你幻想我是，但是我不是。你得教我怎么做。_

_-我曾经对Jim Moriarty有过一秒的好感。比一秒钟长那么一些。_

_-我可以在任何我想要的时候解开这副手铐。_

_-那天晚上我想要亲吻你来着。_

_-显然你处理这个世界上所有简单东西的方法在我眼中都充满情色意味，就像你昨晚握住栏杆的那种方式，在那个我想亲吻你的夜晚，或者你握住你的枪的方式，或者你占据我的心的方式，你处理它们的方式像是它们从来就不是那么简单的东西。然而它们是，John。它们的确是。_

_-那个夜晚，我真的想要亲吻你。_

今晚，Sherlock的确想要亲吻John，这最后的一夜，但是取而代之的是，他冲到了一辆巴士的前面。因为冲到一辆巴士前面比起亲吻John的嘴唇来说，要不那么危险许多，因为这是让关于亲吻的故事不会发生的办法。Sherlock冲到一辆巴士前面，而John紧随着他，因为他们被铐在一块儿，但也因为John总是属于Sherlock的一方，不管他们之间有没有手铐，John都没有第二个选择。

如果John能够有所抉择，今晚他会亲吻Sherlock。因为亲吻Sherlock比冲到一辆巴士前面要危险许多。因为John并不知道这是最后一夜，但是他知道Sherlock曾想要成为一名海盗，而他曾经幻想Sherlock是个接吻高手。并且，哪怕他知道这是最后一夜，哪怕他并不知道Sherlock关于海盗的梦想，哪怕Sherlock是个糟糕的接吻对象，如果John能够有一个选择，他会亲吻Sherlock，也许不是今夜，但是他会选择Sherlock的嘴唇，Sherlock的心，Sherlock的生命，每次皆是这样。

如果John能够有所抉择，如果有什么糟糕的事情（爱，丑行，死亡）在今夜之后发生，他会选择去坚信。如果John能够给自己做出抉择，他会坚信着“更多一次的奇迹”发生，他会否定所有的童话故事，除了那个关于一名咨询侦探的故事，世界上独一无二，令人惊奇，超乎寻常，能够一眼看穿万事万物，却不知道关于宇宙的任何知识，玩Cluedo的时候总是输掉（Cluedo，一款纸上推理游戏），最有人情味，一个会去咬下有毒的苹果仅仅为了证明自己很聪明的笨蛋，一个从建筑物的顶端跳落，只是为了向这个世界，还有魔镜，以及阳光，证明他曾是个笨蛋。

他是个笨蛋。

如果John能够有所抉择，他会相信现在进行的事物。

如果Jonn能够站起来说，不准让我遗忘，那么他绝对不会忘记那个留言，那通电话，还有那晚之前的，最深重的黑夜，温度，电流，失却Sherlock的痛楚，超出一般身体所能忍受的极限。他会否认金属的疲惫不堪，紧绷感，雨，天空，魔镜，以及阳光。如果John有选择，他会相信金属融合的分量。

如果John有选择，关于亲吻的故事会至少发生一次，一旦你会排除所有的不可能因此，那么留下的那个不管如何不可能，必须是真实。哪怕是葬礼之后，John所碰触到那块花岗岩墓碑——那块仿佛没那么简单的东西，哪怕是在三年的尘埃与锈蚀岁月后，厚重的窗帷与夜幕，就如同最后一夜所穿过的伦敦的冰冷夜雾。如果John有一个选择，那么就是一个亲吻的故事，等待了三年，为了发生。

如果John有选择，那么这个关于亲吻的故事，将会被从不会发生亲吻之地被带回这里。

John有一个选择。这是件好事。

 

FIN

**  
备注：**

**魔镜，阳光（sun）等隐喻皆以字面意思代替，详细的说明见下文。毒苹果之类的隐喻依然是指代白雪公主，整个故事里穿插的几个抽象概念都从这个故事里来。  
The Mirror有双重指代，与下文的The Sun一样，前者指英国的镜报，后者指的是太阳报，因为原文里提到了the press。为了保持隐喻的一致性，翻译就按照作者借用的童话里的字面内容，指白雪公主里出现的魔镜。Sherlock是白雪公主，莫娘是皇后，而茉莉是伪装公主死亡的猎人。按照作者推测，Molly协助Sherlock伪装了一起天才的死亡，但在一团混乱中，没人会去怀疑一个傻乎乎的小女孩[dull beauty]←指的是Molly。**

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：Anarmydoctor  
> 授权：  
> Oh, of course; that would be awesome! Thank you so much!! <3


End file.
